


An Unexpected Turn

by SaviorSwan11



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Multi, OUAT - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-26 08:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 13,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaviorSwan11/pseuds/SaviorSwan11
Summary: Emma and Killian's baby and fluff with the family and baby. Self-Explanatory





	1. Emma's POV

Tears were streaming down my face as I looked at the pregnancy test on the counter two pink lines, Killian and I have always talked about kids but right now didn't feel like the moment. I stood in the bathroom of the Station with my father in the other room, I knew if i walked out of their looking the way I did there would be questions. Killian and I have been married for almost 3 years and I wasn't ready for a baby, I dried my tears and splashed water my face to get rid of the tears stains. I put the pregnancy test in my jacket pocket, so my father wouldn't see it. When I came out he was filling out paperwork, he turned when he saw me coming out. "How'd it go?" I gave him a confused look did he know, "How'd what go?" He stood up and walked in front of me, "The pregnancy test. Did you think I can't tell I watched your mother when she was pregnant with you and Neal. You have the same glow and look of fear in your face that she did." I gave him a smile I can't believe it was that obvious, "Please don't tell anyone yet I wanna tell Killian first so we doesn't hear it from Leroy or mom." He nodded and pulled me into a hug, my mom walked in and saw our father daughter moment. "What is going on here?" She asked setting Neal down on the desk chair, "Emma just had a great idea for a new patrol but I told her it was too dangerous to patrol." She gave look like she knew David was lying, "OK whatever Emma, Neal wanted you, he wouldn't stop screaming until he saw you." I walk over to my brother sitting on the chair, the way his face lit up made my hands slide to my stomach. I quickly realized what I was doing and moved it before anyone else noticed. "Hey little bro, why did you wanna see me today, you'll see me tomorrow for dinner." He pulled me into a hug and I cuddled him close, lately he's been really attached to me. "I just wanted to say hi and see you before we come over tomorrow!" I smiled and pulled him back into a hug, "How about I talk to Uncle Killy and see if we can change dinner for tonight okay does that sound good?" He nodded and ran back to Snow, "I'm gonna call Killian and see if he is okay with moving dinner for tonight because Neal wants to spend time with me. After dinner he can stay if he'd like Henry's room is empty." I could feel the tears coming and then the vomit, I quickly ran to the bathroom. I turned the water on so they wouldn't hear me throw up, I turned it off and slowly wiped the tears. My mom came crashing into me with a hug, "Mom I'm okay it was just the thought of Henry not being here." She shook her head and smiled placing her hands on my stomach. "Shit" I said out loud. "I knew sweetie when you were talking to Neal I saw your hand." I smiled and went to text Killian.

E: Hey Neal really missed me and wants to move dinner for tomorrow for tonight. Is that okay?

K: Yea sure I'll have everything ready when I get home

E: I'm leaving now with my parents so I can do it btw Neal is staying at our house in Henry's room.

K: Ok love see you at home.

E: Yea you too

I knew Killian would be fine with moving dinner but I wanted to make sure he was happy about the baby, we talked about kids but never talked about our own. Neither of us have raised a baby, I was scared and worried I wasn't going to be a good mother. I know my mom didn't have much experience with Neal but she did a damn good job I couldn't even raise Henry I chickened out and gave him up. If I look on the bright side if I didn't give him up I wouldn't have my parents or Killian. Henry was capable of taking care of himself all in had to do was keep him out of trouble a baby would require all my attention, I've never had to do the diaper phase I had the fake memories Regina gave me but they aren't real and frankly I don't remember them. I get in my yellow bug and follow my parents to my house, I unlock the door and Neal goes running into the little play area in the corner. "So Emma how are you telling Killian?" My mom asked as soon as we enter the room, I haven't even convinced myself that I can do this we aren't prepared for a baby in any way. "I don't know can we talk about something else while I start dinner?" I knew my mom was going to figure out that I wasn't ready or was feeling regret about Henry. "Emma I think I know what this is about." My father got the hint and took Neal outside to play so my mother and I could have a heart to heart. "Let me guess here comes your speech about how I'm going to be a great mother and bring up how good I am with Neal. Well mom save yourself the breathe Neal is my brother not my kid that I have to take care of." I turned off the stove and ran up to my bedroom I slammed the door like a teenager, I couldn't stop the tears from falling, I know I was harsh to her but I was pregnant what did he expect. I could her my parents talk from upstairs, "I'm gonna finish making dinner David you go talk to her out Neal in the play pin with his toys." I could hear my dads footsteps getting closer I unlocked the door and sat back down on my bed. "Hey princess how are you doing?" I gave him the look and he got to the point, "Your mom is just trying to help you really hurt her feelings and you need to apologize." He left and I thought about what I said but it was all true I wasn't ready and Neal is my brother not a kid I take care of everyday." I walked down stairs my mom was putting Neal to sleep in the play pin she saw me and walked over to me, she wrapped me in a hug I wanted to say sorry but all I could do was cry.


	2. Killian's POV

I got a text from Emma saying that dinner was ready and she had a surprise for me, Robin and I had talked about how weird Emma had been acting over the past few weeks and he said he went through the same thing with Regina when she was pregnant with their daughter Olivia. I always wanted kids but knew Emma wasn't ready to have another since Henry just left for college, I kinda hoped she was pregnant and I would be a dad to a kid that was biologically mine. I finish up patrolling the woods and headed home, Neal greeted me at the door along with Emma. "So love what is the surprise?" She smiled and told me to go sit at the table, "We have to eat dinner first then you can see the surprise." We are and talked about Neal starting preschool soon and finally everyone was done and Emma went upstairs to grab the surprise. I had a feeling I knew what it was but wanted her to have the joy in telling me. She brought down a piece of paper, I wasn't expecting papers but I'll act excited. She set it down in front of me and I read it. YOU ARE GOING TO BE A DADDY

I was right I was going to be a dad I was over joyed  
I was right I was going to be a dad I was over joyed. "Are you serious?" She smiled and shook her head I pulled her into a hug I was excited to finally have a baby with my true love. "This is great Emma I love you both so much." She smiled and I put my hand on her stomach, "You know now we have to clean up the spare room?" She said and I smiled I was more than happy to clean up a room for my little bean. I walked everyone out as Emma was cleaning the kitchen, she seemed upset after everyone left. "Love what's wrong?" She broke down in tears and I ran to comfort her, "I want to tell Henry in person but he is busy with college." I knew Emma missed Henry more than anything and I didn't know how to bring him all the way from Boston to see her. I would do anything to make her happy but somethings can't be done in a short amount of time.


	3. Emma's POV

Today is the first check up on the baby, Killian and my parents are both with me to see how the kid is doing. "So Emma you are bout a month along the baby is healthy and so are you. You can schedule your next appointment at the front desk." I scheduled it for 2 weeks from now, Killian was stating at me the whole way home I finally had to ask why. "Why are you staring at me like that?" He just laughed like I was stupid and never answered, we started clearing out the spare room my mom had given us Neal's old crib. It was white so it would match whatever color we do for the nursery. I had a hunch it was a girl and Killian was happy with whatever it was. We moved the crib, dresser and rocking chair into the baby's room. After all the cleaning I got tired I tried to take a nap before getting a call from my mom saying to meet her at town hall immediately. I ran down the steps to Killian sitting in the couch, "Killian we have to go my mom needs us immediately at the town hall it's important come on." We drove as fast as we could to the town hall, Regina and my mom were standing panicking I was freaking out. "Emma so glad you are here, we have to go to the Enchanted Forest." I stood shocked I didn't know what to say, "Why what happened?" My mom pulled me aside to tell me what happened without causing a riot. "Someone was working in the mines and hit Regina's fail safe and there is no stopping it this time. We have to leave." If StoryBrooke was gone that meant Henry wouldn't be able to come home, "How long do we have?"  
"About 3 hours or so!"  
I walked out of the building and got into my car, Killian followed me. "Swan what are you doing?" I didn't answered his question I just drove toward the town line, we had found a way for people to leave without losing their memories. "I have to go get Henry so he can come home or he won't be able to see us again." I decided to call him first so he would understand why he has to leave. It rang before he finally answered.  
E: Hey kid I'm coming to get you someone hit your moms fail safe and StoryBrooke is being destroyed we're going back to the Enchanted Forest. When we get there come outside we don't have a lot of time left.  
H: I'm standing outside I had a bad feeling so I'm waiting for you.  
E: I'll be there in like 10 minutes  
I drove and drove until I saw him waiting for me at the bus stop he buckled up and I sped back to StoryBrooke, people were already jumping in the portal. I met up with my family as we stood waiting our turn to jump in. Regina and I were the last to jump in, "Is this safe for a pregnant woman?" She nodded and jumped in we landed in the floor of my parents castle. "We are home." I heard my mom say it was home to her not me or Henry. I walked around the castle trying to find my mom, I figured she was in my old nursery. Surely enough she was and crying over the balcony, I knew she wanted to raise me here but I wouldn't have the bond I have today. "Mom?" I said as she turned to me and wiped the tears from her eyes, she walked right past me. Now I know where I get the running from, I went to my father in hopes he could talk to mom. "Dad mom was having a moment in the nursery and then she locked herself in her room can you go and talk to her?" He nodded kissed me on the forehead and walked up the staircase to my mom, Killian came in later and lead me out to the garden. "What are we going out here?" He gave me a passionate kiss then placed his hand on my belly, there was a slight baby bump but not big enough to notice. "I wanted to spend time with you before your mom steals you away to dress you." I laughed and we danced until Regina called me in to talk. "Regina what is this about?" She gave me the dumb look like I should know but I didn't, "This is about that little thing brewing inside you. Do you know about what the savior can reproduce?" I hadn't really thought about it but I knew it would be stronger than me. "No what is it?" She sat me down and explained, "You were born from true love which made you the savior and the product of true love. Your child is the product of true love and the baby of the savior, it will be the most powerful of you and me combined. We have to protect it with everything we have and not let the magic it possesses get out of control." My baby will be more powerful than Regina and me that is not something to toy with, I know I want the baby to keep its magic but now I'm not so sure.


	4. Three Months Later

I'm officially three months pregnant and since we are in the Enchanted Forest there is no way to find out the gender so Killian and I agreed to have it be a surprise. Since Regina told me that my baby will be hunted by villains I have been walking on eggshells. I called a family meeting to discuss what Regina told me. I wasn't ready for my child to be that powerful, their magic will come with a price. Rumple could always help but he was busy with Belle and Gideon, I wanted to give my child magic lessons myself. The meeting was quieter than I expected no one had anything to share, so I stared. "Regina and I talked about the magic that the baby will have when it's born she must be able to control it." I realized I said she and Killian gave me a smile. "Emma honey I know you can find out the gender of your baby." I sat down across from my mom as she told me about my grandma Ruth. " When your father and I got married the first time so his mother could see it before she died. Their was this amulet that predicted your first born, King George made me drink a potion so I couldn't have kids but Ruth snuck magic water into our cups and she saw that you were going to be a girl." This would work for Killian but not me since I had Henry, "Emma this isn't your first born it won't work."  
"It won't for me but it will for you!" I said as my mom handed me the amulet, I handed it to Killian who watched it move. We were both shocked about what the baby would be but both were excited.


	5. Reveal

I watched as Killian held the amulet to my stomach, it began to swing north to south. I looked at my mom as she mouthed the word boy. I looked at Killian and smiled, he was smiling at me like he knew it was a boy the whole time. "Well looks like we have another pirate in this family." Everyone laughed and we all ate dinner out in the garden celebrating my son. I've always wanted another son because of how things went with Henry, I had the brief time in New York with the fake memories of him but it wasn't the same as having actual memories with him. I needed some place quiet to think, I excused myself from the table. I used magic to the only place I could thank of at the moment, the rode where my parents accepted their feelings but didn't embrace them. I knew my parents and Killian would send someone after me soon I just couldn't go back not just yet. As I prepared to leave I heard a voice who I never expected to be the one to find or help me. "Well it seems the princess is having some second thoughts." I just ignored the snarky comment and went straight to what she was here for, "I'm not having second thoughts I just go overwhelmed by all the cheering and I needed to think for myself. And if my parents or husband sent you tell them I'm fine I just need to clear my head."

"Emma I know what your're going through, well part of it anyway. Henry forgives you for giving him up he knows why you did it. The part I understand is Henry grew up with Regina for a mother I can imaggine how rough that was but he knew that you were out there and he changed your fate and everyone. I know Regina talked to you about what kind of magic your baby has and when the time comes you'll know what you need to do. You are a strong woman Emma and I will help you anyway I can. Mother to Mother."

"Thanks Zelena but for right now I'm fine I have all of you. I don't want to worry about what might come so just let's go home and be with our family."

She took us back home and my parents rushed to me like I had been gone for a long time, they aren't completely sure about what's out there. I watched Killian stand in the doorway with the smile I love but something was bothering him and I could tell. I let go of my parents and ran to the man I loved. "Killian what's wrong? And don't lie to me I may be pregnant but my superpower still works." He took a gulp and pulled out a necklace from his pocket, I've seen the necklace aboard the Jolly Roger before. " You can tell me. Come on whatever it is we've got this."

"Aye love I know so here it goes, long ago this necklace belonged to a woman, not just any woman my mother. My father had always told me that she died after I was born but I don't believe it and today proved it. A letter came for me from her saying that she wishes to see me and I want you to come. Let her meet my true love and see what our future as a family holds."

It was a lot information at the moment, I wasn't sure if I was ready to meet his mother. When he met my parents he didn't have much of a choice but something didn't feel right but I couldn't tell him no she is the babies grandmother. "Of course I'll go with you, I'll go pack some clothes because all my dresses are getting snug with your pirate growing." I walked up the steps putting my hand on my stomach, "Your daddy real likes springing info on mommy doesn't he?" I continued p the steps, Regina had already beat me up them and she seemed to be in a rush. "Regina is something wrong?" She gave me the you don't wanna know look and I accepted it after everything we've been through. I packed all my loose fitting dresses and stood in front of the mirror with my slight baby bump. I rub it back and worth when I heard talking outside my door.

"Robin I can't do this right now, I have other matters to attend to." I listen carefully at the door until one of them opened the door and plopped on my bed. "Well it seems the queen needs help from the princess. What can I do for you Regina? Make it fast would you I have to meet Killian by the docks in an hour." She just laughed at me and continued to bang her head against my bed, "Ok Ms. Swan you want to help explain to my dear husband there that I am currently trying to find a stronger protection spell to protect that baby of yours."

I just pulled her up and shook my head I hadn't asked her to do any of that. "Regina this is your own problem I didn't ask you to protect my kid so go fix things I have to leave but I'll be back as soon as I can." 

And with that I left on the Jolly Roger with Killian to meet his mother and save a future we could have with her.


	6. A New Family

When we arrived at the port Killian helped me down, a older woman was waiting for us. I assumed it was his mother, I didn't know anything about her and Killian never mentioned her just that he thought she died. I watched as Killian pulled the woman into a hug and then both look at me.  
"Mother this is my wife Emma!"  
"The Lost Princess of Misthaven? I'm surprised you married my son considering he's a ex pirate."  
"I married Killian because of the man he became and I love him for who he is. And I may be the Princess doesn't mean I'm like other royals."   
I didn't like this woman, I hadn't met formally met her yet and she's already doing the same thing Liam did. Trying to tell me I'm not good enough for Killian by making me feel above him because of my rank.  
"Mother please be nice she is carrying your grandson."  
"Uh the snappy Princess is pregnant what a surprise. What's his name?"  
She reached out and I backed away not trusting her completely, Killian's smile faded as he saw me move my hand to protect our son. "Love I know trusting someone is hard for you but she's my mother and won't hurt our son." I put my hand down and let her see the bump, it was barley noticeable but enough that she could see. "Well child it seems you aren't joking and this child is happening." I was completely hurt by the things Killian's mother said I didn't tell him though because I knew he would try and fight it. Something felt off about this woman and I knew it wasn't my hormones talking, I needed to go home and talk to Regina or someone close to me. "Killian I have the ball tonight to announce the baby so do you min if I leave?" He nodded as I kissed him on the cheek and threw my hands up, I landed in Regina's castle with Robin chasing Olivia. "Emma what a surprise let me get Regina for you." He ran upstairs and I sat patiently on the couch next to a mirror, when I saw Regina coming down the steps I ran and cried to her. I couldn't hold it in anymore. She lowed me down on the steps where we sat until I stopped crying enough to talk. "Emma tell me what's wrong?" She said as I sat up from crying on her lap, I regained my posture and turned to her. "Killian took me to meet his mother and the things she said to me. Remember Liam saying I wasn't good enough for Killian, she was doing the same thing but this time it was like she didn't want us together until Killian told her I was pregnant." I watched Regina's face turn from worried about me to angry at his mom, I wanted to stop her but a part of me wanted her to see that Regina will defend me and my son. "Regina don't do anything stupid, she will warm up to me just like Liam did." She nodded and I went home, my mom had three dresses laying out on my bed, I tried on each and all of them showed my slight baby bump. I rubbed it and wished Killian's mother looked pass my rank and saw my love for Killian. He came in a little later with a gift from his mother to me, i opened it to reveal a little pirate ship carving to hang in the nursery. "Killian it's beautiful he'll love it." He smiled and gave me a kiss, I walked to the nursery to hang up the ship. In the corner I could make out a figure watching me I held up my hands in defense. "No need for the princess, it's just me. I wanted to give you a word of advice." I knew this was going to be bad a house call from someone who insulted me in front of my husband. "What is it?"

"Killian will soon realize he doesn't love you and will come back to me and his old life. I know my son and villains don't change."

"Obviously you haven't met your son, he died and saved everyone. Our love is true I went and saved him from the underworld. He wouldn't leave his son like you and his father left him, I love him and he loves me you can't break us apart."

I watched her jump off the balcony dodging the guards on her way out, how could she threatening me like that. Killian has a baby on the way he wouldn't leave me. Would he? What if he does? All the crazy thoughts were running through my head and I began to loose my balance, before I knew it I was on the nursery floor.


	7. Announcement Ball

I woke up laying in my bed the last thing I remember was Killian's mother threatening me, I sat up and looked around the room. Killian was standing outside talking to Dr. Whale, I looked around once more Regina and my mom were sitting in chairs next to me. I used magic to lock the door and keep Killian out, they heard the slam and jumped up. "Shh Killian can't hear this. His mother threatened that Killian would leave me and the baby to become a pirate with her once again. She came to the nursery while I was putting things up. We have to find out her intentions with him before he does leave me." They nodded and I unlocked the door, Killian came in worried about me I couldn't look him in the eye after what his mother said. I knew he wouldn't believe me but he needed to know. "You should sit down when I was putting the wooden pirate ship in the nursery. Your mother came and threatened that you would leave me and our son to become a pirate again. If you don't believe me then don't but it happened." He gave me a sly smile then it faded into a sad look, he actually believed me. "I'll talk to her love, now you get some rest so you and see son are healthy." He kisses me on the forehead and headed for the docks, I didn't know what he was going to do but I hoped it was the right thing. I started to get up but a pounding headache pulled me back into my bad. "Something's wrong I can feel it!" My mom jumped to my side and Regina stood at the door not letting anyone in. "With the baby?" I shook my head with magic something was wrong with magic. "No magic somethings wrong I feel it, the baby feels it." Regina used magic to take us to her vault, ingredients were missing to take someone's memory. "I need to get to the docks before she doesn't something stupid." I ran to the docks forgetting about my magic, Killian was halfway there when I started screaming his name. "Killian, Killian wait." He stopped and ran back to me. "Love what are you doing. You should be resting."   
"The baby felt something was wrong and so did I. Someone broke into Regina's vault and stole ingredients to create a memory potion. She is going to take your memory so you won't remember me or the baby." He looked shocked and I hoped he would believe me, he put his hand on my belly. "Not going to happen, let's go home." We walked back to the castle to the nursery where we discussed names. "You know we haven't talked about names and I have a good one." He turned to me from where he was sitting on the floor. "And what's the name love? I'm sure I'll love it."  
"Liam David?" I saw a tear fall from his eyes Liam did tell me that I needed to let him go but then he changed and believe I was doing what was best for Killian. "I love the name love!" He kissed my forehead and went to help my father in the study, I walked down the hall to Regina's room where she was talking to Olivia.  
"Mommy why are you and daddy avoiding each other?" My heart broke by the hurt in Olivia's little voice, she was only 3 she shouldn't have to worry about something like this. I left them alone and went to my mother in the dining room. "Hey mom?" I said as she gave Neal his toys to play with so she could plan the rest of the ball announcement. She turned to me with a smile on her face, she's always happy to see me but not this happy. "What is going on here? Hey little man are you running mommy raged?" I sat in front of my brother as he started to pull my hair even though he's old enough to know not to. "I can't keep him distracted." I used my magic to create a little circle to keep him distracted while I helped finish the ball. When the time came for me to get ready for the ball, I wore a blue mermaid style dress that shows my slight bump. I headed down the steps just as soon as the guest were showing up. "Well you must be Princess Emma why you are the most beautiful person I know." I tried so hard not to laugh I should tell him I was married but that would be harsh. "Why thank you but I am married to Commander Killian Jones and this is our pregnancy announcement ball. But since you are so nice I owe you a dance." He smiled and walked off, Killian's mother walked through the doors ignoring me. I honestly thought she would skip this since you know she tried to make her son forget the most important thing in his life. I made it into the ballroom and stood by my parents throne chairs, my mom could see me watching Killian dance with his mother I was waiting to see if she would use the memory potion on him. Magic crackled in my hands I felt myself getting hot each time she looked at me with her cold blue eyes. "Emma she won't do anything in front of all these people!" I knew she wouldn't but I couldn't let Killian not remember me or our son, I walked across the room to him. "May I cut in? I'd like to dance with my husband before he share the news." He smiled as we glided across the room, when the song ended we went back up to my parents so they could share the news. "Everyone thank you for coming, we'd like to share an announcement. Our daughter Princess Emma and her husband Commander Killian Jones are expecting a baby." My mother said as everyone clapped, I smiled as everyone came to congratulate us. The man from earlier reminded me of the dance I promised him, we danced for about ten minutes before he moved to the next princess. After everyone left I went to my chambers and instantly fell asleep.


	8. The Dream

I woke up sweating I tried not to wake Killian as I got out of bed. I made my way to the kitchen where my father sat drinking some water. I poured myself a glass and wiped the sweat off my face, I sat panting trying to catch my breath. "Hey sweetie what's wrong?" I couldn't hold the tears in any longer I rushed to him crying as hard as I could, he pulled me away and wiped my tears. "Honey tell me what happened?" I sat on the stool next to him and tried to find the words, this dream was more like the vision I had in the underworld. "I was with the baby in the nursery when I went to do something then I went back and he was gone. Nothing left but his baby blanket with his name on it." I cried again hoping it was just a dream and my son wouldn't be taken from me. "Emma he won't be taken away, we'll do everything in our power to prevent it." I hoped my father was right and whatever was after me doesn't take my child. I wiped my eyes and walked back to upstairs stopping by the nursery on the way up, it was empty now but son Liam would be growing up in here. He would have a different life than I did, he won't have to worry about saving anyone from danger. I crawled back in bed with Killian and cuddled next to him putting my hand on my stomach. I didn't sleep the rest of the night scared I'd have another nightmare about my son, by the time I did fall asleep in was early in the morning and I had to get up for a riding day with my father. We'd planned this forever ago but I didn't feel up to it but I couldn't let my father down on some bonding. We haven't had much time together since we arrived in the Enchanted Forest and I felt bad but with the baby plans and my mother stealing me away to try on dresses for the balls there isn't enough time ever. Henry and I haven't had time either, he's always out exploring the forest with Violet. We headed out towards the woods on our horses, my mom packed us lunch to have. We stopped at the place where my mom got caught in my fathers trap, we ate in silence until my dad broke it. "So have you and Killian discusses names yet?" I nodded I wasn't going to tell him just yet he had to wait until the baby was born. "We have and we have a name but you can't know yet until he's born." I saw his expression change to disappointed but he made me wait to hear Neal's name it's payback. We continued back to the castle where Neal was playing outside with Henry and Violet, I walked up and hugged Henry and smiled at Violet. She has changed so much since I last saw her in the Enchanted Forest, she was more open and love Henry so much. I was happy and knew what he was here for, our family is growing each more in different ways. "Hey mom I have an announcement I'd like to share with everyone!" I nodded and gathered everyone together, using my magic to mirror Regina to come over. She appeared in a cloud of purple smoke, we all sat down as Henry and Violet giggled to each other. "We are getting married!" Violet said as I stood up pulling them both into a hug, my son was growing up and I missed so much but at least I didn't miss his big event.


	9. 5 months later

Killian's mother had come around she has bonded with me and Henry. She hasn't tried to kill me yet or wipe anyone's memory but part of me wants to strangle her for what she started and the other part wants her to be here because she is Killian's mother. Regina and I have recently grow closer than we were before, we aren't sure why but with the baby coming I need someone who isn't my mother helping me. My belly has gotten big since I'm eight months pregnant, Henry and Violets wedding is today. My mother is made it some big event with the entire kingdom, Violet's father died a few months before we arrived in the Enchanted Forest. She was pretty upset that he couldn't be here walking her down the isle, so Killian offered to take his place. Violet was thrilled, part of me hoped that we would have another baby and it would be a girl. Killian is so good with Violet and Olivia, I changed into the dress my mother picked out and placed my crown on my head. Liam started kicking me like crazy and I had to sit down, the kicking turned into little sharp pains that eventually went away. I walked down the staircase to the wedding venue, Henry standing nervous with Regina and Roland who is his best man. "Hey kid how are you feeling?" He looked overwhelmed and scared just like I was but it will pass once he sees Violet. "Grams is upstairs helping Violet, they should be down in a minute." And then the band began to play as Killian walked Violet down the isle, Neal carrying the rings and Olivia carrying the trail of her dress. I started to cry as I saw Henry with a huge smile on his face, I haven't seen him this happy since he found me and I broke the curse. Regina squeezed my hand and we both laughed and cried as the ceremony came to an end. Once all the guest left, we walked Henry and Violet to the Jolly Roger, Killian had taught Henry to sail so he and Violet could have a proper pirate honeymoon. The castle was quiet when we arrived back, Olivia and Neal had fallen asleep, my parents sat talking in the dining room while Regina and Robin headed home. Killian had stayed outside to watch the sunset, I had somethings to take care of in the nursery. By the time I got up to the nursery, Liam had started kicking me again he's been doing it a lot recently more than ever. The nursery was all set up with the same furniture that I was supposed to have, the only addition was a magic mirror that we could use to watch him. I held onto my stomach as Liam began to kick me harder, I slowly walked out of the room trying to make it to my mom but he kicked and kicked. I couldn't stand anymore so I slid down the railing waiting for my mom to see me, of course she didn't. I had to scream, "MOM!" She and my dad came running with Killian trailing behind them, they gathered around me as I held my stomach. "Emma honey tell me what's wrong?" I tried to hide the tears but they kept flowing, "He keeps kicking me and each time it gets harder and harder." She ran down to Grumpy who ran and got Doc and Whale. "Grumpy went to get Doc and Whale. You'll both be alright." I felt something wet between my legs and I looked down then at my mom. "I think my water just broke, he's coming." Killian and my dad pulled me up and helped me to our room, I laid on the bed trying not to cry. Liam was ready to enter the world but it was early, Whale came in later and told me that I was far enough long that he would be fine. I pushed for hours before Aiden Lucas Jones came into the world, Henry and Violet postponed their trip so Henry could see his sibling. "What's his name mom?" I looked around the room and smiled, "Everyone this is Aiden Lucas Jones." My father and Killian cried and I handed him to my mother. He was passed around to each person and then finally back to me, I carried him to the nursery and laid him in his crib. He went right to sleep, Killian's mother came up behind me causing me to jump. "Oh Isabella, you scared me." She smiled and apologized staring at Aiden , "He looks so much like Killian, with his blue eyes and black hair. I thought he'd look more like you or David." I did see more Killian in him than me but I love him. "Well not everyone can look like both their parents I guess." She walked out giving Aiden a kiss on the forehead, I did the same and went to try and get some sleep.


	10. First Day with Aiden

I sat in the nursery rocking chair, rocking Aiden to sleep. I didn't want to put him down, he cuddled to me as I laid him in his bed. My mom came in a little later and told me I needed to give him his baby space or he'll be one of those kids that rely non their parents for everything. I was just one of those parents who missed out the first time and is still trying to makeup for it. Seeing Henry all grown up makes me feel guilty that I didn't raise him, things would be different to different. I walked out of the room leaving Aiden alone for the first time since he was born, I've spent all day with him it's time I get some rest of my own. I went into mine and Killian's room, I started to fall asleep when I got a sense something was wrong, my first instinct was to check the nursery. Aiden was sleeping peacefully in his crib, so next I went to where Regina was staying in the room next to me. She was on the floor with her hands covering her face and crying like she had just watched her love die. "Regina what's wrong?" She looked at me with tear stained cheeks and shook her head, I sat next to her and tried to calm her but it only made it worse. "The... fight... Robin.." She tried to say in between sobs, I just nodded my head for her to continue. "He...wants...another...baby. I... told...him...I...wasn't...ready." She dried her eyes turned her body so it was facing me and continued without crying, "But really I found out right after our fight before I came her that I was already pregnant." She started to cry again, I couldn't tell if it was the hormones or just her hurting herself over what she said. "Regina you should go to Robin and tell him. He'll forgive you because he loves you." She nodded and vanished in a cloud of purple smoke that had a tint of lavender in it. I walked downstairs to my mom who was talking with Ella and Thomas, I gave them a hug. "Hey Ella, you haven't met the new addition to the charming family." I went upstairs and grabbed Liam, he stayed asleep in my arms until I handed him to Ella. He started to cry and she quickly handed him back, he cooed and smiled in my arms. "He's a mommy's boy. What's his name?" I let my mom hold him while I cleaned the drool off my dress, "Aiden Lucas Jones." Ella gave an awww before 5 year old Alexandra came running in with her little brother Tommy. "Why hello Alexandra and Tommy, how are you today?" I said squatting in front of them, the laughed and ran back outside. "We better get going before they hurt themselves out there. It was good seeing you and meeting Aiden." I waved goodbye, I took Aiden to the dock to see Killian, of course his mother was there and it made me uncomfortable. "Hey love, what are you doing here today?" He smiled when he was me holding Aiden up. "There's my little pirate, how have you been treating mommy." I laughed at Killian's terrible baby voice, I walked over to Isabella I needed to get something off my chest. " I know you don't approve of me for Killian because of my rank. But you really have no say, you left him and when he is finally happy you tried to wipe his memory. I love Killian more than anything when the darkness killed him I went to hell to find him, and bring him back. I risked my life and my families life all because I love him. When we got married it was the happiest day of my life and then we had our son. Look how happy he is, so stop trying to guilt trip me with the looks and the he's mine hidden messages you like to encrypted when talking to me." I took Aiden back from Killian and told him that I was going to put him to bed, I couldn't believe I just stood up to that woman, if she told Killian something different than what I said there was going to be an issue. I stood looking over the entire kingdom, I imagined my life as some fairytale and now that I'm actually living it. It's not what I imgained, being the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, marrying Captain Hook, and being best friends with the woman who tried to kill me and my parents. But I wouldn't change it even if I could, I love my family and who we are no matter our rank.


	11. Problems

I watched from the nursery as Killian helped his mother load her bags onto one of my father's ships, I didn't want her to leave but I most definitely didn't regret what I said the night before. Killian waved for me to come down with Aiden, so I walked down towards them Isabella held out her arms and I carefully placed Aiden into them. "I'm gonna miss you little pirate, be good for mommy and daddy okay." I felt tears falling she loved Aiden but I didn't understand why she had to leave, "You don't have to leave, Aiden needs to know is grandma." I said as she handed Aiden back to me. "Aiden already knows the only grandma he needs to know. I was wrong to try and come into Killian's life so late. Nothing is going to change I left him and his brother because I couldn't stand their father, what you two have is real and I don't want to get in the middle of it. I'll visit whenever I can to see all three of you." And with that we watched her leave, Aiden started to cry and I tried to soothe him but nothing worked until Killian took him and calmed him down with his singing. We walked hand in hand to the castle, Regina was pacing i the dining room when we got there my mom was trying to calm her. "Regina tell me what happened?" She took a deep breath and we sat in the chairs, Killian started to take Liam upstairs and I nodded. " Robin and I were sitting in our room when we heard crash from Olivia's room. She has hanging from the chandelier and used her magic to stop herself from falling with it." I was shocked I knew Olivia would have magic but not so soon, she's only a little kid. "Regina this is a bad thing because she could get hurt but on the bright side, she finally learned she comes from the most powerful witch in all the lands." I heard her chuckle and she said I was right, which I already knew but she need to say it out loud. Of course that scared Regina even more that her daughter was strong enough to do something like this at 4 years old. I pulled Regina out into the garden, "Have you told Robin the other good news?" She looked at the ground and shook her head no, I felt bad for her normally she was straightforward with things like this but she's hurting. "Emma when you gave up Henry and then took him back on in your life and then had Aiden how did you do it?" I sat next to her on the bench out of view from everyone, "To be honest Regina I barely make it through a day knowing that I have someone to care for. When Henry found me I was trying to keep him safe and now with Liam it's my second chance but I still feel like I failed Henry everyday and that I'm going to fail Aiden but you just push through it and be the best mom you can be." She gave me a hugged and disappeared I met with everyone who just stared at me. I wasn't speaking that loud was I? Killian and my father came to embrace me I didn't do anything to randomly deserve a hug. "What is this for?" I asked taking Aiden from my mom, they just laughed and walked outside to the docks. "Mom what was that for?" She shrugged her shoulders, "I learn not to question a bromance especially those two." I laughed and we walked to the nursery to put Aiden to sleep, he fell right asleep when I put him down. I left knowing that I wouldn't fail my son and Regina wouldn't fail her kids.


	12. A New Day

I woke up thinking about how Regina feels, I went to get Aiden but Killian beat me to it He was cuddling Aiden him and rocking him to sleep. So I went downstairs to find my parents but instead found Neal crying, "What's wrong little bro?" I ask as I pick him up, he just cries. I walk him up to my parents room I can hear them talking, "Come one Charming, he is only four." My mother says, "And he is going to learn that he has to sleep in his own bed. I know you want to treasure these moments because we missed out the first time but he has to grow up eventually." I held onto Neal, as my parents argument grew. 

" Whenever we have a fight about our parenting you always seem to bring up how we failed our daughter. Who has grown into an amazing, brave and beautiful woman. We didn't raise Emma and we accepted that, and she has to why bring it up now. Neal had a nightmare and he wanted his parents, you sent him to bed crying." My mother said her voice breaking. "Snow I don't bring up Emma every time and I know we accepted it but it still hurts." The door swung open Neal and I were looking my mother, she had been crying. "Sorry sweetie, you shouldn't have had to hear that." She took Neal from me and I watched as my father walked right past me, "I'm gonna go talk to dad." She nodded taking Neal downstairs, I followed my father to his study he was sitting in his chair with his hands covered his face. "Daddy?" I said trying to get his attention but he turned to stair out the window, I sat on the desk next to him. "I failed Emma I truly failed." I didn't know how to comfort an adult, I just recently learned to let my feelings so normally I would hide them. But my father was like my mom he took things hard, "Dad you didn't fail me or Neal, the curse brought us together and you may not have raised me but you taught me so much. And Neal you have the chance to raise him, he's a smart and caring kid. You could never fail us, we both love you so much." He kissed me on the forehead and raced to find my mother, I went back to Killian and Liam in the nursery my mom was sitting on the floor with Neal and my dad. Killian gave us all some space, I watched as my parents forgave each other and played with Neal together. "How did we get so lucky to have such an amazing and smart daughter?" I gave my mom a look and she laughed, we played with Neal before we heard a familiar voice downstairs. We rushed downstairs realizing who it was, Henry and Violet stood hand in hand. "Hey kid, how was the honeymoon?" He told me all about it before he turned to see Violet holding Aiden and cuddling him. The way he smiled made my heart melt, he was going to be an amazing father. Once again we all played with Neal chasing him around the garden, Regina had brought Olivia and Roland over to play. "How's the baby?" I asked as she held her hand on her pregnant belly, "I guess it's okay it was different this time around I had no sickness and I'm less tired." I laughed Regina always knew what to say but her children always made her speechless, it started to get dark so Regina and I used our magic to display fireworks in the sky as everyone awed. Regina and her family went home leaving the Charmings and Jones, the kids got put to bed and before long everyone was in bed enjoining their sleep.


	13. 9 months later

I sat in the nursery with Aiden trying to get him to talk but all he wanted to do was crawl around and throw toys at me. Killian came in and sat next to me, "Love Regina is here with the new baby! Let's go see." He pulled me up and I picked up Liam and put him on my hip, he's gotten so big soon he'll be a year old. Regina was standing with my mom holding a yellow blanket with Robin holding Olivia."Emma meet Kathrine Danielle Mills-Locksley !" I gave Aiden to Killian so I could hold the precious little baby, "She's adorable Regina you did good. Robin sorry she did most of the work." I handed her back to Regina, Henry stood with Violet who looked sick. I knew what had happened I've been pregnant twice, "Hey Violet how do you feel?" She led me to the other room evidently she hasn't told everyone including Henry. "No one knows yet yes I'm pregnant not even Henry I was wondering if you could make the fireworks." I nodded and she rushed off back to Henry, I was happy that he was getting a family of his own but I was sad because soon he'll be leaving for good with his new family. As I started to cry I heard "Mama!" I looked at Aiden who smiled. "His first word was mama come here baby." I took him from Killian he finally said his first word it was me, Killian thought it would be daddy. I had a gut feeling it would be me and I was so happy it was. I put Aiden to bed and went back downstairs to my mom who was sitting on the counter in the kitchen sipping water. "Hey sweetie what are you still doing up?" She asked as I sat next to her, "I'm just not tired yet Aiden is finally sleep though so I can try." She gave me the look like I needed to tell her what was actually wrong. "Okay find I feel bad that Aiden's first word was Mama, Killian wanted it so badly to be daddy." She pulled me off the counter and I prepared for the hope speech, "Honey Aiden's first word shouldn't make you feel bad, he'll say daddy when he's ready. Just be grateful you didn't miss it." I knew she regretted not knowing my first word, but I remember the painful memory that made me say it. "Mom my first word was no when I was three." I saw the sadden expression on her face and I felt bad once again. "You didn't say your first word until you were three. Tell me why I'm ready to hear it." I sat hoping she would change her mind but she continued to listen. "When I was three there was this foster family, I lived with them for about three months before they found out they were expecting a child of their own and sent me back. I said no because I didn't want to leave them, I never talked before because I had no reason to and I thought my voice didn't matter." I feared that I shared to much, I felt my mothers hand on my as she wiped the tears with the other. "Your voice definitely matters baby it always does." She pulled me into a hug and we walked upstairs to our rooms.


	14. Mishap

Lately everyone has been quiet around me, they will be talking up a storm one minute but the second I enter the room they stop. I get the feeling they are talking about me, so I called a family meeting to discuss the issue. Everyone sat at the table, I didn't know how to start this conversation so I tried my best. "Why is it that you all can be talking like crazy but when I enter the room you suddenly stop talking? I like to know why my husband, best friend, son and parents are avoiding me." They all gave each other looks and nodded then looked back at me, finally I was getting some answers. "Honey well you've been busy lately trying to get everything read for Henry and Violet's announcement ball that you haven't noticed Aiden poofing in and out of rooms." I had been busy but to miss my own kid use magic, I felt hurt that they didn't tell me sooner. I ran as fast as I could to the nursery Aiden was bouncing in his crib and smiling, I picked him up and just imagined a place where I could be alone with him. I looked around and saw that I was where Killian and I climbed the bean-stock, "Look baby this is where I met daddy, we climbed that bean-stock to get back home to our family. Who like to know keep things from you." I cuddled him close hoping that I could control my emotions before I went back home, little things like this is something I thought we were past by now, I've opened up I even told my mom one of my most painful memories as a kid and she lies to me about my own son using magic. I calmed my emotions to the best of my ability and went back to the castle, I put Aiden to sleep and tried to sleep but all I could do was stare at the hall while Killian slept. I trusted my parents and Killian but sometimes they make it hard by keeping things from me, Regina of all people should know since Olivia has magic and Kathrine might as well. After laying in my bed for about twenty minutes I walked downstairs to the kitchen,hoping no one was in there. I bumped into the counter knocking the glasses down, the sound of the glass triggered some more painful memories and I lost control of my emotions. I slid to the floor with tears streaming down my face, I heard footsteps and I jumped up stepping on the glass trying to dry my tears. It was Regina, she heard the glass break and was ready to use her fireball until she saw it was me. "Jesus Emma, what the hell happened?" I shook my head and continued to walk past her, she put her arm out and stopped me. "Emma seriously are you okay? Tell me what happened."

I gave in and sat on the counter, "When I was little I broke a vase at one of my foster families house. Mr and Mrs. Jameson, Mr. Jameson smacked me in the face, locked me in my room and told me that he'll let me out when I learned to behave. I snuck out the window with everything I owned." She looked at me with such sorrow, part of me wanted to hug her for being my friend but the other part of me wanted to just go to bed and forget the memory. "Let's get your foot cleaned up and I'll take you back upstairs." She healed my foot and walked me back to my room, it was nice to know that she's looking out for me. I really wanted to know why all of these memories keep coming back, this memories are ones that I've had kept away since they occurred almost thirty-two years ago. I went to bed trying to dream about something other than the bad things that happened when I was a kid, but dreams can't be controlled when all you are thinking about is the bad things in life. I woke up the next morning earlier than usual, Aiden was already up wanting his food. I carried him downstairs holding him on my hip while I heated up his bottle. He giggled and smiled as I began to feed him, he's unusually happy this morning normally he's grumpy and crying until Killian came to hold him or I rocked him. Neal came running down the stairs with my mom, who was holding Olivia. "Well good morning little bro, and hey princess Olivia." I said trading kids with my mom, Olivia hasn't talked that much since Kathrine was born she became jealous and more agitated. I set her on the counter hoping that she would talk to me, "Hey Livie can you talk to me about your sister?" Her little face scrunched up in disgust and my heart melted she felt left out. "She gets all the love from mommy and daddy, and I don't get none no more." I picked her up and carried her to Regina, this need to be solved so she wasn't moping around the castle. Regina was in the nursery trying to get Kathrine to sleep but all she did was cry, "Regina can I talk you for a moment?" She shook her head until she noticed Olivia's little hurt face. "Take her and I'll talk to Olivia I know what she's feeling." I held out my arms to hold little Kathrine she was quiet in my arms motherhood comes naturally to me from my mother. I gently put her in her crib as she curls up to the warmth of the blanket, as I walked downstairs I could hear Killian and Liam babbling back and forth to each other. I stood at the stairs so Aiden could see me, "Mama!" He said as he appeared in my arms in a cloud of gray smoke. "Well hello little guy." Killian crosses his arms like I was to happy about his magic, "What's that face for? It was cute." He gave me the dumbest look ever that made want to smack it off his face, "And dangerous you off all people should know the price of magic." I don't understand what his problem is but it needs to stop and bringing up mistakes I've made with the dark ones powers has nothing to do with Aiden. "Mom can you take Neal to the nursery I need to talk to Killian alone with you both." She nodded and hurried off with him I looked Killian in the eyes and tried to read his expression but it was just blank. "What was that about? Bringing up the dark me had nothing to do with our sons powers just tell me what your thinking." He took a deep breathe and I prepared myself for the answer but he said nothing, for once this week I would like us to be honest with each other. "Fine don't give me an answer but my other son needs a ball planned so you know where to find me." I walked off wiping the tears from my face, we've haven't had a fight since before we got married. I want us to be like my parents of course they have their ups and downs but they still tell each other what's bothering them. Killian and I just hide it all then blow up on each other, I tried not to focus it and started making the guest list for Henry and Violets Baby Announcement Ball.


	15. Announcement Ball

I added the finish touches on the ball, the invitations were sent out awhile ago. My mom insisted that we invite the whole kingdom to welcome the new addition, but I talked to Henry and we invited the people he knew from StoryBrooke or people he met in the Enchanted Forest since we've been here. As everyone started showing up, I greeted them trying to avoid seeing Henry so grown up with a baby on the way. "Emma it's so good to see you!" I heard from behind me Cinderella was standing with Thomas, Alexandra and their son Tommy. "Cinderella, hey how are you? How's Tommy?" She handed him to me and he wrapped his legs around my waist, "He's adorable so glad you could make it. Henry will be so happy to see you both. He's with my parents and Killian in the ballroom." I handed the toddler back to them and continued greeting people until they stop coming in, it was time to announce the baby of course my mother wanted to since she is the loudest but I told her I was she announced mine so I'm announcing my sons child. "Princess Emma has an announcement everyone gather around." I prepared myself for my first speech as Princess, honestly I was nervous I wanted to puke but I was taught better. "Everyone thank you for joining us I would like to share an announcement. My son Prince Henry and his wife Lady Violet are expecting a baby." I was so scared I was going to mess up but all I had to think about was doing this for Henry. Everyone clapped and danced all night until the ball ended everyone went home leaving Killian and I standing in the ballroom with me holding Aiden , we haven't talked since our fight and he still didn't want to talk to me so I put Aiden to bed and laid in bed with him next to me snoring lightly. I understand why he is worried but Aiden can learn to control his magic and it won't be dangerous to anyone, I got out of bed and walked to the nursery Aiden was sleeping soundly. Seeing him made me cry, he looked so much like Killian I lost it. I keep reliving our fight and him bringing up the one of the things I regret. I heard footsteps behind me my mom came and wrapped her arms around me giving me a big hug. "You need to talk to him before it's too late, he's going on a trip with your father to Arendelle for trading business." I wanted him to come to me, I want to know that he can trust me to do the right thing for our son. "Mom I want him to come to me, I can't solve the problem he has unless I know what it is. He brought up the dark me and the mistakes, I can forgive anything but that really hurt me I thought I was doing the right thing." She pulled me out of our hug and sat me down in the chairs on the balcony, "Emma you did do the right thing, you saved Regina from turning down a terrible path, and yes you went down it yourself but you can back from it and learned your lesson. Killian just doesn't want Aiden to have to face the choice between dark or light magic. You two need to work it out for your son's sake, he shouldn't have to see his parents at war with each other. Believe me I know you and Neal saw that with your father and I it doesn't hurt us to be mad it hurts the children." I wanted to thank her for the pep talk but apart of me believed I deserved it I shouldn't have gotten angry at Killian the way I did and I shouldn't have walked away. I rushed to the docks where Killian was loading things on the boat for his trip, I screamed his name hoping he would hear me. "KILLIAN, KILLIAN!" He turned to look at me, he came running to me like a child missing his mother. "I'm sorry you were right Aiden's magic should me controlled and I'll work on it while your gone." He pulled me into a hug and swung me around, "You don't need to apologize I'm the one who brought up the dark you, she had nothing to do with our son's magic. You know what's best for him when it comes to magic so I trust you to do what's best. I love you so much swan!"

"I love you too Killian!"

He left for Arendelle with my father, I walked back up to the castle my mom waiting for me with Aiden. He was crawling towards me with a toy in one hand and a hand full of grass in the other, "Why are you carrying around grass baby, you have plenty of toys." I picked him up and he dropped the grass to hit me in the face with his toy, I laughed he was just like Killian in so many ways. "You were right mom, he comes first and Killian and I worked out our issues. He trust me to do what's best for Aiden." She nodded like she knew it was going to happen, of course if I didn't talk to him she would and I would be in for the talk of my life with Killian for sending my mother instead of talking to him myself.


	16. Coming Home

Three months has passed since Killian and my father left for their trip, I haven't fully accepted that we got over our issues a lot more needs to be said but he had to leave. Bringing it up when we gets back would just be cruel and not fair, I want him to come to me this time. Aiden was still sleeping so I decided I would get more sleep but he woke up right as I began to fall asleep, he'll be a year old tomorrow and I'm not ready for him to. Violet and Henry moved into the summer palace, Violet is 3 months pregnant with a baby girl who they want to name her after Violet's mom Penelope Swan Mills. I was happy he wanted to name his daughter after me but I didn't deserve it, I set all that aside and walked to the docks with Aiden and waited for Killian. I could see a ship coming into view, my mother came rushing out with Neal at her side hoping it was our men returning to us. "Look Aiden there's daddy!" He clapped his hands and bounced in my arms, "Dada, Dada, Dada!" I laughed and the ship got closer, Killian was waving to Aiden who giggled. When the shipped docked I ran to Killian, he took Aiden and gave me a kiss. "How's my little prince and princess?" My dad asked pulling both Neal and I into a hug, I smiled I couldn't believe they were gone for so long. "We are fine daddy how was the trip? Did you see Anna and Kristoff's babies? How is Elsa?" I asked so many questions I had more but thought he couldn't answer all the questions. "How about you ask them yourself?" All three came out from the Captain's quarters, Elsa and Anna holding the babies. "Emma this is Ivy and Holly!" Anna said handing me one and giving my mother the other one, Elsa gave me a side hug. "There is one more person I'd like you to meet!" Elsa said going back to the Captain's Quarters, a man with white hair came out holding Elsa's hand. "This is my fiance Jack Frost!" I carefully handed the baby back to Anna, so I could give Elsa a real hug. "Elsa that is amazing, you should have written me a letter or something!" She laughed somethings you can't say in a letter, I'm glad they were here for Aiden's birthday. Of course he didn't care at the moment but one day it will mean a lot to him that someone came to celebrate him. "How's the birthday boy by the way?" I grabbed Aiden from my father and handed him to her, he began to cry and I feared that he would us his magic but Elsa soothed him so he stopped crying and played with the braid in her hair. "Well look at you the baby whisper!" She handed him back to me asleep, and we all walked back to the castle so I could put Aiden to bed. "I'm gonna put him down and I'll meet you in the war room for more talking I guess." They nodded and headed towards the war room, seeing Anna's daughter's made me want a daughter. I want to wait until Aiden is about three before I have another baby and see what Killian thinks of course before I just decide to get pregnant again. I joined everyone in the war room and we talked for hours about how things have been and the new addition coming. Eventually everyone grew tired and went to bed except me I sat on the ledge of the balcony thinking about things I've never thought off before. Things like how life would turn out, I normal let it unfold but I want to plan things to happen sometimes, but fate is almost set in stone. I joined Killian in bed where he snuggled close to me, I laid awake for like ten minutes before falling asleep.


	17. Aiden's First Birthday

I woke up early to add the finishing touches to Aiden's party, people he didn't know would be celebrating him. He's only a year old and I don't want him to get an older I want him to stay my baby forever, my mom came down the steps shaking her head at me. "Emma honey you've fixed the decorations ten times since we put them up yesterday they are perfect. To be honest Aiden isn't going to care he's one the idea of you holding him is enough." I laughed and I knew that but it still had to be perfect I didn't get to do any of this with Henry I missed ten birthdays I have to make up for them with Aiden. "I'm going to go get him!" I said walking upstairs trying to avoid a conversation about how I shouldn't feel guilty about Henry, I have felt guilty for giving him up for twenty one years and I'm still going to, I wasn't brave enough to keep him when I really wanted to. She'd give me a speech about how he accepted why I gave him up but I gave him up and he was raised by the evil queen isolated in a town full of fairy tale characters. Saying it out loud after all of these years sound crazy but I'm technically a fairy tale character who married and had a kid with Captain Hook. Aiden was bouncing in his bed when I walked in, shouting and smiling like crazy. "Hey there little man! Happy Birthday little pirate, let's go wake daddy and Gina." We walked to my room first to wake Killian, when Aiden say Killian laying asleep he clapped his little hands together and giggled loudly so he would wake up. "Hello there little pirate did you wake me?" Killian went to take Liam and I ran down the hall with him to Regina's room to wake her, "Shh baby let's wake Gina" I put him on the bed as he crawled across the bed and sat on Regina's stomach, "Can I help you young man? Mommy is going to get hurt if she doesn't leave me to sleep." To be honest when Regina doesn't get enough sleep she becomes angry and bitchy, so I left with Aiden to meet my mother in the ballroom to show where we'll be sitting with Aiden. I really hoped Aiden would act well with all these people around, he's only met a few of them but don't know them well enough. I don't want people to fear his magic if he happens to use it but from where we come from magic is not always good even if you are the son of the savior. "Mom do you think Aiden will react to this well?" I don't know why I asked her she didn't have experiences with birthdays in the Enchanted Forest with a one year old. "Honey honestly that's the one parenting question I don't know the answer to maybe ask Regina." I handed my mom Aiden and walked up to Regina's room, she was putting Kathrine to bed. "Ms. Jones seriously I just put the baby to bed!" I felt bad But I needed advice. "What is it?" I pulled her outside I didn't wake the baby, " I asked my mom a question about parenting and she didn't know the answer because she didn't have experience in the subject. Can you help me I know you do?" She nodded shocked my mom didn't know the answer about parenting it's her strong suit and it comes naturally to her. "Well what is it?"

"I don't know how Aiden will react to his party today with people he doesn't know congratulating him and hugging him. How should I expect him to act? You didn't have Olivia in the Enchanted Forest but my mother doesn't know and I don't know anyone who has had babies recently who had a first birthday here!"

"Emma you need to calm down, I can't be sure how he will react all babies are different. You just have to be there if he doesn't like it and be his mother."

She was right I needed to calm down and think about my son, and whether he would be okay not if I would be okay. I left Regina and went back downstairs to my mom, Aiden was crawling across the floor and playing with toys. I had a feeling he would be fine because he is Killian and I son, he is the son of an ex pirate and the son of Savior turned Princess of a huge Kingdom.

His birthday was a success he didn't cry or throw a fit he just tough through it. By the end of the night he was passed out in Killian's arms, I didn't think he was going to last as long as he did I thought he would be passed out by the time the guest arrived


	18. Life goes on

4 years later

Life has become even more eventful since I had Aiden almost 4 years ago, Henry and Violet had their daughter named Penelope Swan and moved into the Summer Castle permanently. Regina and Robin fixed up the nearby kingdoms and raised their daughters, my parents still continue running the kingdom, throwing balls and teaching me my duty. As for Killian and I we are expecting our second baby pretty soon, Aiden is excited about meeting his new sibling. I'm a little past my expected due date but I'm not rushing for the baby to come, Aiden may be excited but he doesn't fully understand that he won't get all our attention. 

2 weeks later

It's been almost two weeks and the baby is closer to coming I can feel he or she pushing down on my bladder. I get little sharp pains in my side that goes away, but nothing serious like with Aiden. I laid in bed trying to calm the kicking but the baby continues to kick me and I can't get comfortable. I feel my legs get really cold even though it's the middle of summer and I am under the blankets. "Killian wake up I think the baby is coming, my water just broke!" I said wincing in pain as I tried to get up to tell my parents, I couldn't move Killian ran to get them. They came rushing in with Doc and Whale, I began to push and before I knew it Killian and I had a beautiful daughter. "What's her name Honey?" We had picked out names a long time ago before I found out I was pregnant, "This is Isabella Paige Jones, named after Killian's mom." I handed her the baby and I fell asleep happy that I had two wonderful children, an amazing husband, and the best parents a princess could ask for.


End file.
